


under the blue sky

by craevitae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: College, Courtship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: then, under the blue sky;they shared their first kiss.
Relationships: Park Serim/Allen Ma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	under the blue sky

allen let out a sigh the moment he sat on the vast grass field of his college campus. looking up to the sky, he let the calming atmosphere engulf him. he knew he deserved a break.

allen is one of the most hardworking persons you'll ever meet. he never leaves a task unfinished; once he starts, he finishes it. he just finished his finals, and normally he would hang out with his block-mates to chill out; but allen just needed some alone time.

he didn't even realize that he was slowly dozing off until he felt someone else's presence sitting next to him.

"you okay?" 

it's park serim. someone... who's currently courting him.

"hey, how's exams?" allen ignored serim's question. serim noticed the slightest change of expression on allen's face; from relaxed, to a split second of sadness, and to now; joyful. 

"it was fine. i could've done better but i didn't exactly study." serim laughed, as he also stared at the sky. "the sky is so pretty today." 

only silence covered the two males. serim was a friend of allen for around 7 years now. they weren't exactly close during the majority of high school because they were in different cliques, but transferring to college, they only knew each other. naturally, they became close; with serim developing feelings for allen. serim was very vocal with his feelings, and he's not exactly a shy type either; so when he was sure about allen, he confessed.

the thing is; allen wasn't ready for a relationship.

of course, he can be considered as the luckiest guy as he has someone like serim like him; serim is handsome, naturally smart, athletic, funny, and even one of the best people to go and talk to as he never lets a conversation go awkward.

if allen was being honest, he already likes serim; but he just won't acknowledge it. allen already liked serim ever since the latter asked if he could court him; that already won his heart. allen lets serim do whatever he wants; from going to dates, studying together, eating together... basically what couples do; without the displays of affection.

there's nothing wrong with serim. in fact, allen thought that serim was too good for him. he didn't deserve someone like serim.  
he knew he would benefit more to serim than vice-versa... he thought that serim would get tired of him eventually.

his train of thought stopped when serim snapped his fingers in front of allen's face, scaring the younger. serim laughed at the latter's cuteness. "i think you're going to doze off again."

allen looked down shyly, his eyes suddenly trailed on serim's relaxed hand on the grass. 

as much as serim wanted to do a lot of couple things with allen, he still respected his space. whenever he wants to try something that could possibly make allen uncomfortable, for example; putting his arm on his shoulders, he asks permission first. allen then thought of how careful serim was, which added to the many reasons on why allen doesn't deserve someone like serim.

sure, serim and allen held hands before; if you consider linking pinky fingers to be one. one time, serim asked if he could hold allen's hand. allen took a bit of time to answer, and at the moment he was about to say yes; serim just laughed and linked their pinkies instead. even at the small action, allen blushed.

serim noticed that allen wasn't staring at the sky anymore, but didn't let his gaze go away. he just continued to eye the birds flying freely, to see the sunshine constantly move as the clouds passed by; till he felt someone grasping his hand. a sudden warmth.

he finally looked down, seeing allen's hand intertwined to his. serim was... surprised. he never expected allen to do the first move. he has always been careful, as the last thing he wants allen to feel about him is being uncomfortable. and this... this moment wherein they're holding hands; it felt like allen was giving him a silent permission.

a permission wherein serim can do much more.

serim gave allen a smile; a smile allen always adored. allen bashfully looked down again.

now that allen has actually thought about it, this silence was so... comforting. with the busy hustling atmosphere now surrounding them since most students have already left their exam halls, and now the warmth on their hands. allen liked the feeling.

he didn't want it to end.

that's when allen finally made up his mind.

allen finally took the courage to stare at serim; his heart started to beat faster when their eyes caught each other. serim was so, so breathtaking to allen's eyes. serim could say the same.

"serim..." allen looked down, as he couldn't take the loving gaze serim was giving him. "thank you for being so patient with me."

"oh no... am i getting rejected now?" serim bitterly laughed. allen now stared at him, and serim couldn't believe what he's seeing right now.

allen was staring at him lovingly.

"i used to think you're too good for me... wait, scratch that. i still do think the same." allen trailed. "you always respected me, you always made sure to not cross the line... it's the same when we were friends." 

serim just lets allen talk. he barely talks like this; serim doesn't even care if allen ends up rejecting him, at least he finally gets to hear allen voicing out his deep thoughts.

"you're too perfect. i thought you'll get tired of me soon. so, i never dwelled on the fact that you like me... and never acknowledged my own feelings. on how i truly feel about you." allen trailed, now moving his gaze away to the horizon. serim was in awe; the sun shining through allen's face, his eyes glimmering, his glow... he was astonishingly shining. allen's melodic voice added to serim's internal battle of stopping the urge to peck his cheek right there.

"i guess it's time for me to take a risk too, right? you've done a lot of risks for me." allen leaned to serim's face. "is it too late to ask if i could be your boyfriend?"

serim's stunned expression slowly turned to a grin, as he tried to process what allen just said. "i waited. it's never too late." serim finally breathed out, which made allen chuckle.

with a racing heart, allen leaned to the older's face even more; till their noses touched. their intertwined hands got tighter, their eyes fluttered close.

then, under the blue sky;

they shared their first kiss.


End file.
